


Stranger

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara takes comfort in a man who is a stranger to her, and yet still similar in many ways...  (light M)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

# STRANGER (CAPTAIN CANARY)

“I’m not him,” he whispered, fingertips gliding over her skin from the slope of her neck over the curve of her shoulder, dragging the strap of her tank-top along with the motion.

“I know,” she answered, hands clenched at his hips, pulling him closer between her legs before wrapping them around his waist. The knives she’d set on the crates she was sitting on rattle slightly with her movement but do not fall to the floor where his feet are planted. 

He’s not HER Leonard. But he _looks_ like him. _Talks_ like him. _Smells_ like him. He wears the same stupid parka and ridiculous goggles which were now slung around his neck. He still cared, slightly, about the world he was living in otherwise he’d never have back-stabbed the Legion of Doom to warn the team about their plan to erase time itself and start over from scratch with THEM as rulers. 

She looked into his eyes, trying to find something else to cling to. Some form of recognition while her hands moved up his back beneath his sweater. She sees desire and lust but she doesn’t see the care. The love. So she closed her eyes, knowing it will help as she inched up a little and pressed her lips to his. She found that he tasted the same as well while her slightly calloused palms glided over the uneven skin of his mid-back. His hands moved to her hair, gripping her locks to anchor himself as his hips pressed intimately against her. Soon it was hard to breathe so they break the kiss and her head tilted back as his mouth moved to her neck, hands now fisting her shirt and tugging it up. 

Sara, also, has his shirt up and over his head. He yanked off the goggles and soon their bare chests pressed together and her legs are locked around his waist tightly while his mouth nipped down her shoulder then back up to her lips. Sara can feel the flush travel from her cheeks down to her neck. Taking slight control her hands moved back down his back, taking note of the areas that held uneven and raised skin. 

“I know you’re not _him_ ,” she said again, eyes opening. He looked slightly dazed, like her, and her hands are now at the waist of his jeans: fingers clenching near the button. “But I still want _you_.”

He answered her with another kiss before pulling her off the crates. He carried her to the wall and she let her feet fall long enough to shimmy out of her simple, black pants while he undid the button to his jeans. She kept her bra on but that didn’t stop him from cupping both her breasts for a moment before she wrapped a leg around his waist. 

She knew this wasn’t the Leonard she knew… Which was why she wanted fast and hard and quick in the cargo bay. If this had been HER Leonard she’d want a soft bed, loving words, and would have shaved her legs past her knees before their first time. There would be promises of the future and declarations of feelings long overdue to be confessed… Instead, she buried her face against his neck while he took her against the wall, doing her best to PRETEND that this was okay. That being with this version was fine and to not feel guilty while reaching her orgasm and whimpering his name in his ear right before he tensed and let her name slip from between his lips as well…  

After, they dressed silently, avoiding each others gaze while buttons were refastened and shirts were slipped back on. He did look at her after shrugging his parka back on, the armor that kept others at arms-length, and for a moment she was lost because it reminded her of the way HER Leonard looked at her once. Her hands itched to reach out and take his…

But she let him go. 

And once again she was alone.


End file.
